Harry to Akuma
by Elis1412
Summary: Snapping under his uncle's abuse Harry gives up on God and summons a Demon in the process. HP/OMC
1. Prologue

'It hurts.'

"HOW DO YA LIKE THAT BOY? DOES THAT BELT HURT?"

'Please, god save me.'

"YOU'LL PAY FOR YOUR FREAKISHNESS YOU USELESS BRAT!"

'What have I done to deserve this?'

"CRY! YOU BRAT! CRY!"

'Please'

"CRY!"

'God'

"CRY!"

'Help'

"CRY!"

'Oh, I see.'

"I SAID CRY!"

'There is no God in my world.'

_"Oh my, what have we here? So young to lose their faith!"_

"Who are you?"

_"Well who do you want me to be?"_

"To be my friend. Forever."

_"Do you not want me to save you?"_

"Later."

_"And my name? You have to name me little one."_

"Milo."

The little green eyed boy smiled, even though in extreme pain.

"Your name is Milo Grey."

_"Of course, My Lord._"


	2. His Friend- Protector

**I do not own any of the characters or plot this story was adapted from.**

**WARNING: This is a SLASH fic there will be parts with male on male romance. If you do not like that or are offended by it, PLEASE LEAVE.**

* * *

Harry twisted awake in the darkness of his cupboard, his tiny hands fisted the covers as he glanced around his undersized abode. He thought back to the night before.

"That was a nice dream." he whispered remembering the the red eyes that had come to save him. "But I wish it was real."

"Well you wishes have been granted."

The child eagerly glanced up, staring into ruby eyes.

"You're real."

"I know." chuckled the man, and Harry took in his strangely handsome form. Short silver-white hair, with bangs that hung in his eyes, two long pieces on each side on his face that fell past his shoulders. He was pale, almost as pale as Harry (though not quite). He was tall with long legs that had to be pulled in strange positions inside of the cramped cupboard.

"Excuse me little Lord, but where are we?"

The seven-year-old blushed slightly, staring into his lap. "My room." he said quietly.

"Your room?" asked Milo. "Human's have run out of space have they? These things sure were a lot bigger since my last master."

"No, humans still have plenty of space." corrected Harry. "But I'm not human so, I don't get a room."

"Not human? You sure look like one to me."

He shook his head. "I'm a freak."

"Who told you that?"

"Everyone."

"I see. Well then, I am uncomfortable in this tiny room! I shall make it larger, if the little Master pleases it."

"You can do that?"

"But of course! Simply close your eyes."

Harry squeezed his eyes closed and felt a small tingle and a shiver ran up his back.

"Open your eyes."

He opened his eyes and a small smile was on Milo face as he stood at his full height.

"It's huge!"

Harry would hardly call it a room at it's gigantic size, white marble floors and a plush ash-gray carpet. Harry walked on tiny feet over to the fire crackling merrily in the onyx fireplace. He sat down on the plush black couch, feeling himself sink into the soft surface.

"I've put your bed over there little Lord." said Milo motioning to a black bed with grey sheets, a matching bedside table stood next to it with a white lamp.

"I have also taken the liberty of putting you few books onto shelves."

There were infact, two practically empty gray bookshelves containing school books as well as a few of Dudley's unwanted books.

Harry sat, admiring the wonderful place, though Milo seemed to think his silence was due to displeasure.

"I'm sorry I cannot add windows as it's in the middle of a house, but I can change the color scheme if you like, there is a bathroom too if you want anything else I c-"

Harry finally blinked out of his daze and interrupted Milo's ramblings.

"Thank you." he whispered. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"It was nothing." he said in mild surprise. "What kind of 'friend' would I be if I couldn't do this much?"

Harry sat silently for a moment, contemplating. "What are you?" he finally asked.

Milo flinched, apparently not fond of the question.

"I am a Demon." he said solemnly, expecting to be attacked. "I am your Demon, since you made a contract with me."

A sad smile crossed Harry's face. "So you'll eat my soul, huh?"

The Demon looked thoughtful. "Possibly. Though most likely not. Your soul is too pure for me to eat, I would rather use you as a magnet for impure souls rather than eat your's."

"A magnet?"

"Yes. You have a very pure soul, uncommonly so infact. Demons do not like to eat such souls, as they could basically kill us (not to mention they're way too sweet). But since you are so pure, most people will seek to dirty you. Impure people tend to do so, as it's in their nature. With that being said, impure people unknowingly migrate around you, giving me quite a feast."

"But doesn't making a contract with a Demon promise them my soul? What would you do with it when I die?"

"That depends on what your soul is like by that time. If your soul is still pure, I may allow you to enter Heaven. If it is too impure by then, I would eat it."

"What happens to souls when they are eaten?"

"That, I do not know."

Harry nodded, expecting that answer. He stared up at the man, he looked worried. scared almost, his eyes were begging for acceptance.

'I could be an act.' Harry reasoned in his mind. 'He's a Demon after all, they're known for trickery.'

He glanced up again as Milo took a rattling breath. Harry decided to trust him.

"I understand." said Harry quietly. "Is there a way to make the contract stronger?"

Milo glanced up in surprise. "You- you are okay with this?"

"Yes."

A small smile erupted on the Demon's face, he reached out asking permission to lightly touch the tiny boy's cheek. Harry leaned into the long fingers.

"There is a way... to make it stronger." said the man slowly. "But I would imagine you would not like it. It is rather painful."

"That's fine." Harry replied. "I'm used to pain."

He sighed. "This is no normal pain, even if it's only for a moment, it can be scarring."

"I'll be alright." the boy mumbled. Milo nodded, picking up the tiny figure and placing his on the bed.

"I need you to take off your clothes."

Harry nodded, shaking slightly as he took off his huge smock-like shirt and greyish trousers, revealing an assortment of of purple and blue bruises. "See, I'm used to pain."

"I see. Even so, I will try to make this as painless as possible."

"Thank you, no one has ever done that for me."

He placed a long fingered hand on Harry's left hip, the digits were cool against the child's skin.

"Forgive me." he whispered quietly.

_"Cruciatu Daemonum"_

It was pain beyond anything Harry had ever experienced; his very bones were on fire; his head was surely splitting; his eyes were rolling madly in his head; he wanted it to end ... to black out... to die …

But then it was over. His breath was heavy and his body quaked in protest

"Forgive me please, I did not mean to-"

"There's no need to apologize, I asked for it." said Harry between pants.

"I'm not done though. I still have to create the seal." Milo said..

"Okay."

"Where would you like it?"

Harry paused in ponder. "Where ever it would make the contract stronger, I suppose."

The Demon frowned. "That would be where it's most noticeable. Your family would be able to see it as well."

"I'll figure something out."

"Alright." he sighed. "The good thing about creating the seal is that I can use numbing spells, so you probably won't feel anything."

Harry nodded. "Where will it be?"

"The strongest place would be your eye."

"Will I be able to see out of it?"

"Yes."

"Alright then."

Milo placed a long finger over Harry's left eyelid "_Obtorpeso_" he whispered.

Harry felt a small tingle, then lost all feeling.

"I can't feel anything." he said in slight worry.

"I am aware, I have numbed you so will not experience much pain."

Flicking his wrist, a long metal object appeared in his hand, the tip was red hot in the shape of a pentagram.

"I have to ask you not to move. I do not want to burn you face, I will hold open your eye."

Harry nodded and Milo held open the eye, bringing the branding iron closer to his face. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes."

The iron pressed against his iris with a small gasp. Milo removed it quickly and took a step back, conjuring a mirror for Harry to look at.

Harry blinked a the reflection that was smiling back at him. A lime green Pentagram stood out against his emerald eye.

The contract was complete.

* * *

"Why's your eye closed, freak?"

Harry glanced up at the disgusted face of his Aunt Petunia.

"There's stuff inside it, Auntie."

She sneered. "What do you mean 'stuff'?"

"Uncle got glass in it."

She flinched, eyes widening, a panicked look on her face. "You fell." she hissed with venom.

"Do you understand?" she asked, grabbing him with a vice-like grip.

Harry nodded hurriedly. "Yes ma'am."

"I'll get a patch tomorrow, you'll stay in the cupboard today."

"Yes ma'am."

Harry turned around, ducking into his cupboard, his face collided with Milo's long legs.

"Sorry, little Lord." apologized Milo, helping the child up. "Did the plan work?"

Harry nodded with a small smile. "Yep, she fell for it perfectly."

"Good."

Harry grinned and plopped onto his bed with a bounce.

"This is great." he sighed euphorically.

"I'm glad you feel that way, little Lord."

The two sat in a comfortable silence, smile adoring their faces, when Harry abruptly sat up.

"How will you attend school with me?" he asked with worry.

Milo stood. "Close your eyes."

Squeezing them closed Harry frowned, feeling a sense of Deja Vu. He heard a small 'pop'.

"Alright, you may open them." said the similar, but somewhat higher voice of Milo.

Harry did as he was told and was surprised to see literally a mini-Milo, red eyes and all.

"Hello, my name is Milo Grey." smirked the boy. "The foster child of the Maylers, who live eight houses down. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Harry giggled with a small smile. "Y'know I think those red eyes may scare a few of our classmates."

Milo huffed, but the smirk still remained on his face. "I'm pretty sure they'll be more worried about you eye patch."

* * *

Harry grinned, patting down the wrinkles on his otherwise immaculate white button up and black shorts. Milo had taken the liberty of replacing his entire wardrobe, enchanting the clothes to look like his usual tattered rags in front of the Dursleys.

Harry glanced at his partner who stood practically a foot taller than him (though Harry was unnaturally short to begin with.)

Milo had waited behind a neighboring house and waited for Harry to walk by, so that it would look as though he came from a separate house.

Harry was happy to have such a dedicated friend, even if they were only friends due to a contract.

"So, what's human-school like these days? There must have been a lot of changes, last time I was here women weren't allowed to attend it."

"Umm... s'okay, girls can go to school." mumbled Harry thoughtfully. "I don't really like it though."

"Why not?"

"Well, Dudley has this gang at school and they like to play a game called... Harry Hunting." he shuddered. "Also, I'm not allowed to be smarter that Dudley so I have to pretend I'm borderline mentally-challenged."

"Really?" asked Milo curiously. "Well, that will have to change."

They stepped into the brightly colored classroom and immediately, trotted up to the two 'children'.

"Ah, you must be Milo." smiled the woman kindly before catching sight of Harry. "Oh dear Harry! Whatever happened to you eye?" she gasped, motioning to the white post-op patch.

Immediately Harry began to tear up and Milo hid a smirk form next to him.

"I fell off my bike." sniffled the boy. "Auntie 'Tunia took me to the hospital, but the doctors said a shard of glass pierced straight through my cornea. It can't be fixed, so I gotta wear this patch."

He was full-out sobbing now and Mrs. May was wiping tears out of her own eyes.

"Oh you poor poor dear! Don't you worry, you're still just like everyone else."

Harry solemnly a shuffled over to his table. Mrs. May ushered Milo to the front of the room, still slightly teary.

"Everyone this is our new student, Milo Grey. Say hello class."

"Hello Milo." chorused the students in monotone.

"Hello." replied the Demon. Mrs. May smiled at the boy's manners.

"Why don't you go sit next to Lucy?" she said motioning to the little girl with blond curls, she had a hopeful smile on her face.

"No thank you." he politely declined. Instead, he walked to the back of the room and plopped into the empty seat next to Harry, sending the smaller boy a smile.

"Well alright." blinked the teacher in slight surprise, but shook it off. She was happy the Potter child could have a friend.

* * *

Harry sat on the concrete a stick of chalk clutched in his hand as he waited for Milo to return.

"What's under the eyepatch, freak?" ask a gruff voice. Harry looked up to see the hulking figure of Dudley Dursley staring down at him, his band of 'friends' close behind.

"An eye?" replied Harry sarcastically.

One of Dudley's cronies sneered. "We know that, but what does it look like?!"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno, I can't really see it can I?"

"Lift up you patch." demanded Dudley.

"No."

Dudley raised his fist swinging at the cowering boy, only for it to be caught by a vice-like grip. Dudley glance over his shoulder, where Milo's form towered, red eyes flashing as he still held the chubby fist.

"Let go!" Dudley spat. Milo only smirked and only clutched the harder, long nails piercing the fat boy skin.

"Ow!" he shrieked attempting to pull his arm out the Demon's grasp.

"You will not harm Harry." Milo finally said in a terrifying tone.

Dudley nodded quickly to appease the boy and Milo relinquished his grip, leaving red crescents where his nail had broke skin. Big D and his gang scurried off and Milo crouched down to Harry's level.

"I'm sorry, little Lord." he apologized. "I did not mean to leave you defenseless."

"It's alright!" grinned Harry. "I shouldn't have to depend on you anyway."

The Demon patted his messy black hair. "I'd rather if you did."

* * *

**So, yeah first chapter. By the way, the main characters in Kuroshitsuji wont appear much so... don't get your hopes up.**

**Please Review!**


	3. His Friend- Screaming

**I don't own anything.**

**WARNING: This chapter contain violence, incestuous scenarios and general mind-fuckery. Skipping this chapter is reasonable, but not advised.**

* * *

Dudley grinned as he watched Harry's limping form be supported by **Milo** as they walked to school. **Grey** may be able to save Harry at the playground, but Dudley could do whatever he wanted to the freak at home.

To be honest Dudley didn't really dislike Harry... in fact he liked him a whole lot, but his dad told him to beat him up so, what else was he to do? He wasn't complaining he did enjoy beating people up, he'd just prefer someone besides the freak.

Oh well.

He watched as his friends jogged up next to him, they're so loud. Why do they talk so much? He glanced back at Harry's limping figure and his gaze dropped to **Grey's** hand wrapped around his cousin's waist, a brief bout of jealousy welled inside of him.

Harry shouldn't have friends. If Dudley couldn't be his friend, then no one else should. Too bad _everyone_ wanted to be his friend. It made sense, Harry was pretty and nice and smart. It wasn't fair really, but Dudley didn't care about that. He knew Harry was better than him, he was stupid, but not blind. He just wanted for Harry to be alone, alone until the day his parents would finally let Dudley have him.

But obviously **Milo** didn't know that or else he wouldn't be touching what was rightfully Dudley's.

That'll have to change.

* * *

"Dudley, please stop." said Harry in his quiet voice. That was Dudley's favorite voice for Harry to use. Harry always used it when he was in pain, but it didn't really sound like he was in pain, so Dudley always liked it. He didn't really wanna hurt Harry, but he had no choice, so when Harry used this voice it seemed like he wasn't really hurting.

"No, not unless you promise to stop hanging out with Milo." He aimed another punch at the tiny boy's ribs, but made sure not to crack them. See? Dudley was nice, he took care of Harry, so why didn't Harry see that?

The playground was empty except for the two boys, school had just ended and they should have been walking home, no doubt **Milo** was gonna walk Harry home, but he couldn't. Dudley and his friends made sure that he got in trouble and was now staying after school with Mrs. May.

"No, Dudley. Milo is my friend."

Dudley clenched his as he stared at the broken form of his cousin. Why didn't he get it yet?! Harry was supposed to the smart one, why didn't he see?!

"No he's not! You don't have any friends! The only friend you'll ever have is me!"

Harry gave him a blank almost confused look from his spot on the rubbed floor of the playground.

"N- no. You're not Dudley, we're not friends. I hate you."

There was a strange buzzing noise that filled Dudley's ears, as if protecting him from what had just be said. As if it was shielding from Harry's lies. How could Harry say that? Dudley knew he was sometimes a bit mean, but Harry still loved him. So why would Harry say that? Why would Harry say that he hated him. Why?

Nails were digging into his neck. Dudley looked over his shoulder and **he** was there. Was **Milo** always this tall? How strange. The nails really hurt now and Dudley could see blood dripping down **his** wrist.

"Please unhand my friend."

Dudley let go of Harry's shirt and the material slipped through his stubby fingers as the tiny boy ran into the arms of his friend.

The playground was empty except for one boy.

* * *

Harry was sitting on a swing, he wasn't swinging and Dudley thought that was a shame. He couldn't help but stay like this though, stay and watch.

Dudley wasn't entirely sure where he was, but it didn't matter. Harry's thin shoulders shifted and Dudley took a step forward. And another. And another. His hands were now resting on Harry's shoulders, it was nice. They felt just like they should. They felt safe.

Dudley was going to push them, so Harry could swing. Harry would like that, Harry would like him.

"Dudley."

He glanced down and Harry was looking expectantly at him a large smile on his face, green eyes sparkling. Dudley leaned down, he wanted to kiss Harry, even though it was wrong. Boys don't kiss other boys. Girls don't kiss other girls.

Harry's lips felt just like they should too. Little arms wound around Dudley's torso and tightened, then disappeared.

Dudley fell forward, face first into the ground. Harry was gone and a shadow was in his place. Dudley looked up to see it's owner.

Red eyes and sharp teeth.

"I love you so much, Dudley." came Harry's voice from sharp teeth.

It leaned forward, his body was so long. Red eyes came closer and the sharp teeth spoke again. "I love you so much."

Dudley screamed, he didn't really want to scream. He didn't know why he screamed, but he did. He screamed for hours or seconds or years. He screamed until he couldn't make any sound. He screamed until blood pooled in his throat and dripped onto the ground. He screamed until he drowned.

He screamed until he woke up.

* * *

"Dudley has been a lot nicer since you've been to visit him Milo."

"That's good to hear little Lord."

* * *

**I warned ya.**


	4. His Friend- Meeting the Family

**It's a bit short, no? Anyway, this is still slash so... deal.**

* * *

10-year-old Harry inspected himself in the mirror. His hair was as short and messy as it was 4 years ago and he'd only grown an inch making him barely 4"5, his large green eyes sparkled and the lime-green pentagram shown brightly against the dark background.

He glanced over his shoulder with a smile. Milo was sprawled across the couch, a cup of Earl Grey at his side.

"My letter is supposed to come tomorrow, right Milo?" asked the boy excitedly.

The demon smirked and nodded. "That's right, little Lord."

Milo had told Harry of Hogwarts after finally learning the child's surname.

"You're rather famous amongst a few of our 'guests' in hell." he had said. "Apparently you defeated some sort of Dark Lord. Strange really, since he never went down there. We all just assumed he was taking a while in purgatory."

Harry hadn't been particularly surprised when he found out he was a wizard -after accidentally summoning a Demon, not much surprises you- though he was very determined to learn as much magic as he could before attending this 'mystical' Hogwarts. Milo had been eager to teach Harry wandless magic and had even taught him Daemonstry (demon's magic) for fun.

But now at almost 11-years-old Harry was interested in meeting other magical humans and Milo was curious as well.

"You're gonna come right?" asked the child hopefully, even though he already knew the answer.

"Of course." Milo had received a Hogwarts letter, to the surprise of Harry in early January.

**-Flashback-**

_"What's that?" asked Harry curiously as he walked alongside Milo to school. The Demon had a white envelope with emerald writing clutched in his hand._

_"I'm not sure, little Lord. I was simply waiting outside like every morning for you to walk by and an owl swooped by and dropped it in my lap. I thought it would have been best to wait for you before I opened it."_

_Harry grinned and nodded. "Well go on!" he squeaked happily, curious as to what could be addressed to his Demon. "Open it."_

_Milo nodded and dragged a sharp-tipped nail across the top, opening the envelope. He pulled out what looked like a piece of parchment with more emerald text._

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Mr. Grey,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall,**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

_"Isn't that the school my parents went to?" asked Harry curiously with a smile on his face._

_"Yes," replied Milo "It was."_

**-Flashback-**

"Though I think you have a few things to inform your 'guardians' before you receive your letter."

Harry blinked curiously. "I do?"

Milo nodded. "The letter will most likely be delivered through the mail-slot by owl, depending where you are. We don't want them to be too terribly surprised when they read it."

Tapping his chin with a faux frown of anguish Harry sighed. "Hmm... I would've liked to see their reactions."

"As would I little Lord." Milo chuckled. "However, we need to tell them this now so they will not destroy the letter on contact."

Harry raised a surprised eyebrow. "We?"

He was only replied with a chuckle dark smirk.

* * *

Vernon Dursley sat comfortably upon his couch, his meaty left arm was draped over the thin shoulders of his 'lovely' wife. His 'little' boy Dudley sat on his other side, eyes transfixed on the television. Vernon sighed happily, content with his life.

Until the freak stepped into his vision.

Harry Potter, with slender appendages, porcelain skin, pouty lips and an encapturing bright green eye, the boy was beautiful even with an eyepatch.

And Vernon couldn't stand it.

Beating the child for any reason he could find, the brat should have been black and blue instead of the delicate ivory he was. He had tried to convince Dudley to do do as well, who had at first, but suddenly stopped one day a few years ago, claiming it was too dangerous.

So Vernon had taken it upon himself to make the child look like the freak he was. Decking him in oversized clothes and feeding him the bare minimum on top of beating him senseless every waking moment.

Yet his efforts only caused him to regret getting out of bed in the morning as the boy would simply wake up completely unblemished besides his eye.

And now the brat stood before him with a smile he'd never seen before and in clothes that he surely hadn't bought. The child stood before him and he felt his anger boil beneath his skin.

"If I could have a few moments of your time, I would feel honored." said the child sweetly.

Dudley nodded hurriedly, while Petunia made a small noise of agreement. Though Vernon wasn't having it.

"Well I'd feel honored if you moved out the way!" snapped the man impatiently. The child didn't move.

Vernon stood roaring with anger. "**MOVE.**"

"In a moment, now please sit down."

Petunia placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Vernon, please. He's not asking for much."

"Fine." he huffed and plopped back down, causing the whole couch to sag. "Well, hurry up boy."

A happy smile appeared on the child's face and Dudley leaned forward for some reason. "Okie dokie! I've got a few things to tell you!" he started.

"I'm pretty sure Aunt and Uncle both know this, but I thought I should tell you, just in case." both adult's eyes narrowed, a slight inkling on what it might be.

"I'm a wizard!" he laughed enthusiastically in a voice Vernon had never heard from the usually monotonous boy.

Petunia immediately shrieked.

"You are not! You are _not_! Who told you?! You will not attend that school like my freak sister! You are not a wizard!"

The boy let out a long shuddering sigh, closing his eye, causing his sooty eyelashes to swipe against his cheek. "I expected this response, but really, not to this magnitude. I simply cannot imagine how you will respond to my other revelation."

Vernon, no longer listening to the child's musings was fuming, he could feel his son quailing next to him and hear his wife's ragged breaths.

This was not happening.

"Now you listen here, boy." growled the man, standing up from the creaking couch. "Yes, we knew you were a freak, but a good beating should've cured that right quick. You're not going to any freak show school and you're not going to perform any freakishness." By now he was directly in front of Harry, leaning threateningly over the child. His meaty hands were balled into fists, clenched so hard his knuckles were white.

Though the boy was not even remotely phased, looking back at the man with an expressionless face.

"Is that so?" asked Harry in a patronizing tone, a smirk blooming across his face. "How unfortunate."

"DON'T TEST ME, BOY!" roared Vernon, lifting his fist into the air and bringing it swinging down, aiming straight towards Harry's cherubic face.

But his hand only collided with air and he felt a small poke on his lower back. He turned around and was greeted by the sight of the tiny child, not a blemish on him.

"Aww come now! Let's not resort to violence, shall we?"

He swung again, but it still didn't make contact.

"You know the definition of insanity?" asked Harry, dodging yet another swing. "Doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results." he dodged again.

"So tell me," Vernon flinched, his fist connected with the child's left palm and was completely halted. A grin crossed his beautiful face. "Does that make you insane?"

A tiny hand lifted to a proportionally tiny ear, it's fingers weaved on the strings of the eyes patch, teasingly pulling on it. For some reason, the motion made Vernon very uncomfortable.

"I suppose now would be as good of a time as ever." mused the boy, this time Dursley listened with rapt attention.

He pulled it off with one swift motion.

The eyepatch was off, revealing a bright green eye. Lime green markings crisscrossed over the black pupil, standing out against it's dark background. It was a pentagram.

"How about I introduce you to a friend of mine?" grinned the wizard.

He could hear his son's voice barely above a whisper, yet it filled the silent room. "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no-"

Harry chuckled over the boy's chant with a wide, unsettling smile. "Miiiiiloooo~" he sang.

Dudley's voice had now risen to a scream, his parent's were frozen in shock. Dudley always hated screaming. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO- umph!" his screams were cut off, a pale hand covering the chubby kid's mouth.

A new voice, a silky voice, a layered voice filled the room. "_Now Dudders, am I really so repulsive?_"

A lithe figure, skin barely a shade darker than Vernon's nephew's. Silvery white hair, a long smirk.

Red eyes and sharp teeth.

He looked to be thirteen, maybe fourteen years old. He towered over Dudley, who was a rather tall boy, but was still shorter than Vernon by at least half a foot. And yet Vernon feared him. He flinched back as the boy strode across the room, stopping to bow low before Harry. White locks of hair fell forward, exposing the teen's slender neck. Another pentagram was printed upon his creamy skin.

"_You called, little Lord?_" he asked in the same silky voice.

Harry grinned and nodded. "Milo, this is my family! Dudley, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon!"

The new boy gave a shallow bow to each Dursley. "_It is a pleasure to meet you, although Dudley and I have already met._" Said boy shivered before cowering behind his mother.

It was Petunia who spoke first. "W- who are you?" she asked in a shaky tone.

"_I?_" smirked the teen. "_I am Milo Grey, the bound Demon of your sweet nephew here._"

Demon.

Demon.

What?

Vernon spoke through clenched teeth. "You brought a servant of Satan into the house?!"

"_Satan? No no no,_" waved the creature loftily. _"I work under Mammon's sector, Greed y'now?_"

He was slowly stepping forward and with each step he grew, features ageing, limbs lengthening and widening. By the time he was in front of Vernon he was almost seven feet, towering over the elder Dursley. He placed a long finger tipped with a sharp nail under the man's chin, lifting his fat fat into view.

"_But no._" he added, narrowing his deep red eyes. "You_, Vernon Dursley, were the one to summon me, for any child subjected to the _torture_ you put Harry through could not be at fault._"

The whole family was pale and shaking at the waves of rage that rolled off the 'man'. Harry walked over to his Demon, placing a calming hand on it's forearm.

"_Please calm down, Milo._" said the tiny boy softly.

Immediately, Milo's lithe body began to relax and he nodded apologetically to his master. "_Forgive me, little Lord. I did not mean to stray off topic._"

He turned back to the Dursleys who were still cowering in fear and smiled. "_Excuse me for my behavior. I am here to inform you your nephew and I will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with that being said you will not see him for the next seven years except during summer break. In fact after we graduate, I'm sure he will move out completely._"

"Anyway, tomorrow you will probably receive a letter in the mail addressed to me, saying that I will be attending Hogwarts. You will give that letter to me and I will go to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies, do you understand?"

The three Dursleys nodded quickly.

"_Now if you'll excuse us, I must return my master to his... 'cupboard'._"

Shrinking back to child form, Milo ushered his friend out the room.

A loud 'BOOM' that shook the house resounded as soon as they entered Harry's room.

Vernon Dursley had fainted.

* * *

**Ja. I've done the chapter. Do you like it? If not I don't really care, but you can say so anyway. I really just wanted to begin with the real PLOT so sorry for not talking about their childhood too much... but not really.**

**Please review!**


	5. His Friend- Unexpected

**Tune in for more slash ('gay stuff' if you don't know what slash means).**

* * *

Harry Potter was not what Hagrid had expected. Not at all.

He had been sent to take the boy to Diagon, a task he was more than happy to do if it meant see Lily and James' little boy.

But never had he expected this. Lily and James had been rather good-looking people in Hagrid's opinion, but they couldn't even remotely compare to the beautiful boy that answered the door. Hagrid wasn't entirely sure this tiny kid eye patched was Harry and not maybe a relative. He didn't look a day older than six, but when asked if Harry was home, the child simply frowned saying, "That's me." in a cautious tone.

This tiny one eyed boy was Harry Potter?! Sure, James was short, but there was no way he was this small at eleven.

What was even stranger was the tall boy, an inexplicably handsome boy standing protectively behind the saviour. Now, Hagrid was well aware he wasn't the sharpest wand in the wand shop, but he was pretty sure that red eyes and white hair was not a common feature for muggles -or wizard for that matter-, so he couldn't help himself when he rudely asked, "Who are yeh?"

The teen chuckled. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Milo Grey, Harry's friend."

Milo Grey, he's the one who lives seven doors down from Potter, a foster child if Hagrid remembered right...

A foster child who was eleven! This kid was eleven?! No, he wasn't a tall a Hagrid as a boy (though he's also not a half-giant), but he's taller than the youngest Weasley-boy! In fact he's taller than some of the older ones!

"H- how old are yeh?" he found himself asking.

The red-eyed boy blinked. "Eleven, why?"

Hagrid simply shook his head. "No reason."

He stared at the two boys who were currently whispering to one another, occasionally glancing upstairs. Harry turned back.

"Would you like to come in?" asked the tiny boy sweetly.

Hagrid nodded and the two boys stepped aside allowing him into the abnormally clean house. He was led into the living room, where he sat on a rather stiff couch. The Milo boy situated himself in the armchair across from him.

"I'll go make some tea." said Harry, walking through, what Hagrid assumed to be, the kitchen door.

He sat in silence awkwardly glancing about the room, the strangely threatening figure of Grey continuously putting him on edge. In the end, it was Milo who initiated conversation.

"You must be from Hogwarts, no?"

Hagrid stared in confusion. "Yeh know 'bout Hogwarts then?"

He shrugged. "Well yes, I received my letter in January."

Hagrid nodded and the basked in silence yet again, really uncomfortable silence.

"What 'appened to 'is eye?"

Hagrid shifted as the Demon's eyes darkened with a smirk. "Mmm... he fell."

The half-giant didn't believe it for a second, but he knew it probably wouldn't be smart to press the matter. He instead opted to listen to the sound of clinking dishes as Harry prepared the tea.

The door opened again and the boy walked in, his arms shaking slightly under the weight of the silvery tray he held. Milo stood, grabbing the tray from petite hands and placing it on the coffee table.

"Sorry for the wait." smiled the child as he passed Hagrid a somewhat large teacup.

He blinked as Harry squeezed into the space next to Milo, almost sitting on the boy's lap.

"So what brings you here?" asked the raven curiously.

Hagrid flinched, brought out of his slight daze. "Um oh, I'm here ter bring yeh this." He fished through his many pockets, grabbing miscellaneous objects. He finally pulled out a brown package along with a slightly crumpled letter, sealed by the Hogwarts stamp.

Harry blinked at the package placed in his lap. "I know this is a Hogwarts letter, but what is the package for?"

Hagrid smiled kindly at the endearing child's stare. "Just 'o little birthday present for yeh. I thought yeh might not get many, judgin' by what've heard 'bout the Dursleys."

Milo's eyes narrowed, glaring at the box before turning back to Hagrid. "So you people know what the Dursleys are like?"

Hagrid flinched at the cold tone, he did not expect this.

"Well, not really" he weedled. "Only Albus has any real information, but ol' Minnie said they were the worst sort of Muggles."

Harry giggled, his fresh voice filling the room, "Maybe not the worst, but definitely pretty close."

Milo sneered, growling slightly, "If they knew that, then why hadn't he been removed?"

Was is really that bad? Why would it so important?

"The Headmaster said Harry would be safer here."

Milo simply snorted. The room was thick with tension, only Harry who was still smiling happily, seemed unperturbed by the atmosphere. He excitedly tore open the box and grinned at the leather bound book.

"Thas' a photo album." said Hagrid motioning to the book. "Belonged to yeh parents, thought it was only right ta return it to ya'."

Harry smiled even wider as he flipped through the pages of moving pictures. Milo staring over the boy's shoulder.

"Thank you." he finally said, his voice cracking. "This is the best birthday present ever."

Hagrid smiled kindly. "You're welcome. Now, why don't we open tha' letter o' yeh's, eh?"

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall,**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

Hagrid smiled at the boy's elated face.

"So, I have to reply now, don't I? But, I don't have an owl.

The half-giant reached into one of his coat pockets again, and pulled out a rather ruffled looking barn-owl.

"You were keeping a like owl in your coat?" deadpanned Milo.

Hagrid chuckled awkwardly in response, "Heh heh... yeah."  
Harry quickly scribbled his reply and Hagrid sent the owl on it's way.

"We're going to Diagon Alley now, right?" asked the green-eye(d) boy.

Hagrid frowned thoughtfully. "I dunno, I think I should tell yeh family first, righ'?"

Milo smirked and leaned back in his seat. "We'll leave a note."

Harry giggled a bit. "Yeah, they won't mind."

He hopped off his seat and grabbed his friend's hand.

"Excuse us," Harry quipped. "We're just gonna get our stuff."

They walked into the hallway and turned the corner towards the stairs towards the stairs and out of Hagrid's sight.

The half-giant looked around the room, taking in his surroundings. It was a stiff room, filled to the brim with lace and doilies. The was a strange black box in front of the couch with 'samsung' written across the bottom in silver lettering. There was a slew of pictures sitting on the mantelpiece of a rather small, underused fireplace, all containing an obese boy with blond hair. It striked Hagrid as strange that none of them contained Harry.

So preoccupied in his thoughts, he never noticed the bang and moan that resonated upstairs.

"We're back."

The two returned donning grey summer sweaters and matching shoes, Harry had a white bag slung over his shoulder and a black eyepatch instead of the white post-op he had worn before.

"Let's go, shall we?" said Milo with a hand clasped on his friend's shoulder.

Hagrid nodded and the left for Diagon Alley.

* * *

**Mmmyeah so that's what happened. You like? Good. This is the first REAL chapter I've done without pagevbreaks! Yay OvO**

**Please review!**


End file.
